Present orthopedic and dental implant devices use metal alloy systems to align, support and minimize movement of a fractured bone until healing occurs. These devices have several inherent problems which can be overcome by using a glass fiber/polymer bioabsorbable composite. This proposal undertakes the investigation of glass compositions for use in bioabsorbable composite construction for metal device replacement. Composite construction will be achieved by using a polymer system of known bioabsorbable properties and combining it with developed bioabsorbable glass fibers. These fibers will have a specific dissolution rate controlled by their composition. The addition of metal oxides and/or nitrogen to the starting glass system will be used to achieve the needed dissolution rate.